Changing Times
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: A piece of friendly advice: don't fall through portals. We did, and now we have no memories, only our names. But we've even had to change them. Why? Because, Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow are weird names for Demigods, right?
1. Chapter 1: Portals are bad for you

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Thunder's POV**

Seven seconds in a portal. Not that I've ever spent any longer in one, but seven seconds is definitely enough. Seven seconds of blurring, blinding colour, screeching, swirling and general chaos. Then I hit the tree. Compared to the portal, crashing head-on into a solid oak tree seemed almost comfortable. Almost. By almost, I mean that it hurt. A lot. I grunted in a pained manner as I felt myself crumple to the ground. Rubbing a hand against the site of impact on the top of my head, I struggled into a sitting position. First logical thought of the day: wood hurts.

Second logical thought of the day: where the hell am I?

Third logical thought of the day: I can't remember anything.

At that thought; panic ensued. I sat at the base of the tree and buried my head in my hands, trying to block out everything except my mind, raking through countless blank pages that should have been filled; a canvas that once held a beautiful drawing washed dry. Then I found it. Four names. Scrawled near the bottom of the canvas; the back of the book.

Wind, Shadow, River and Thunder.

Thunder.

Me.

I tried to stand, but, upon staggering to my feet, my legs seemed to quiver and shake, and I collapsed to the ground, helpless. So I decided to crawl. I had only made it a few paces before a boy flung himself out of a bush and swung a sword in the direction of my face. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Scrambling backwards, I held up a hand to protect my face, instinct kicking in. Protect; don't get killed. I ended up with a deep, bleeding groove slashed across the palm of my hand. Thanks instinct. The boy also seemed surprised, but regarded me warily, green eyes attentive and dangerous.

"What are you- Are you crawling?" he demanded, and I instantly felt like an idiot. Crawling must be a bad thing. In an attempt to right myself, I clawed myself to my feet, hauling upwards, supporting myself against a tree. The boy looked at me in a strange way, then continued.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and I looked awkwardly around.

"I don't know." My voice sounded hoarse and unused, so I coughed to try and clear my throat. It didn't work.

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Why- Do you know anything?" asked the boy, catching the look of confusion on my face.

"I know my name." I assured.

"And…?" prompted the boy, looking impatient.

"And nothing else."

"Great. It looks like we have another Jason situation." Sighed the boy. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by 'Jason situation', but I was cut off by a scream. A name clicked into my mind.

Shadow.

I turned to run, but the boy grabbed my arm. Whirling around, I shouted in anger;

"My friend is in trouble!" I pulled away, and stumbled towards the scream, legs still shaky. The boy gave a sigh of exasperation and ran after me, muttering something in a different language under his breath. I burst into a clearing to see a girl, about fourteen years old, with raven black hair, clutching a tree branch for dear life. There was nothing else in sight.

"Why did you scream?!" I demanded, irritation creeping into my voice.

"I screamed, because I'm stuck up a _freaking tree_!" the girl yelled back, then screamed again as the branch dipped slightly under her weight. The boy had also run into the clearing, and was now clearly trying not to laugh.

"You're about two and a half meters from the ground!" he pointed out, and Shadow spat back indignantly;

"So?! I'm scared of heights, so get me down!" At that moment, a tall lithe girl with choppy, short brown hair darted into the clearing. As she saw Shadow clinging to the tree, she crossed her arms and shouted up at the dark-haired girl;

"Could you scream _any_ louder, Shadow?" demanded the girl. I recognised the commanding, sarcastic tone in her voice immediately.

Wind.

"Yes, I can actually, but I'm not prepared to demonstrate unless one of you idiots gets me down!" yelled Shadow, and Wind rolled her eyes in a teasing way.

"Has she always been like this, Thunder?" she enquired, and I shrugged. I obviously wasn't the only one with a case of amnesia. The boy looked up at Shadow, and advised;

"If you jump, it shouldn't hurt that badly."

"Well thanks for the reassurance!" retorted Shadow before closing her eyes tight, and letting go of the branch. She plummeted to the ground, but twisted in the air, spread her limbs wide, and landed in a slightly undignified crouch, splayed out on all fours. She let out a sigh of relief, and flopped onto her stomach, obviously grateful to see ground again.

"Okay, can I just ask, how many more of you are there?" the boy was still there. Great. I narrowed my eyes in thought, and a final name flickered into my mind. Me, Wind and Shadow all spoke at the same time.

"River."

"I'll look for him!" volunteered Wind, darting off at a crazy speed before anyone could protest.

"Did she used to be that fast?" asked Shadow, staring at the trail of dust the tall girl left in her wake. I shrugged again.

"Slight case of no memories whatsoever here." I stated plainly, and Shadow nodded understandingly.

"Ditto." The boy looked at us, exasperated.

"So, none of you have any memories at all?" Me and the girl next to me shook our heads, and, at that precise moment, Wind raced back into the clearing, a grin on her face.

"River, has fallen into the river." She laughed, before beckoning us to follow her with a slight lilt of her head. We reached the river to see a boy with shaggy, greyish-black hair and bright green eyes sitting, completely soaked, in the water, a bemused look on his face.

"I'm soaked." He stated simply, before pulling himself to his feet and staggering through the swirling water. He pulled of his jacket and wrung it out, water splashing onto the grass.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked, shaking out the jacket and grimacing as he put it back on. Shadow was clearly trying to stifle a snigger, and I also seemed to find the situation rather amusing.

"Okay, is that all of you? Because if it is, I need an explanation. Now." The boy appeared to have followed us, and was standing, sword embedded into the ground, watching us with a strange interest. I felt that it was my duty to introduce the group, so I stood forwards, and spoke.

"First of all, before you ask, I don't think any of us have any memories, so I'll have to stick with what I know. My name is Thunder, the girl with the black hair is Shadow, the girl with the brown hair is Wind, and the boy who is soaking wet is River. None of us know who we are or what we are doing here."

"Your names are _seriously_ messed up." Stated the boy. Shadow gave him a furious glare, and let out a hissing breath.

"And what would you call a normal name?" demanded Wind, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well, I'm called Percy, which is a normal name." he introduced, and I laughed. What sort of a name was _Percy_?! Shadow, Wind and River seemed to have the same thoughts, and also chuckled. Percy looked irritated, and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, I'm not taking you to camp if I have to introduce you as having such crazy names." He bargained.

"Well, we can't just change our names." I pointed out, and Percy gave us a sly look.

"Oh great!" exclaimed River, casting an upwards glance.

"The only thing we _remember _has to be changed! I officially hate my life." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet, trust me. Life is going to get even crazier when we get to camp. Anyway, names." Percy cast a glance over at me, and seemed deep in thought.

"How about Alex?" he suggested. I tried hard not to laugh. _Alex_ sounded even more ridiculous than _Percy._ I gritted my teeth, and agreed. Percy moved on to River next, and looked frustrated.

"Grey?" he implied, and River looked at him in an irritated manner.

"How is River a weird name, but Grey isn't?"

"I could come up with much worse," snapped Percy, and River was silent. Shadow was renamed as Asha, and Wind eventually accepted the name Elle. Percy stood back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I think you're ready to face Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: good? Bad? Please review to tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the evil pigeons

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**I'm going to answer the reviews I received now!**

**Burrfrost: I didn't include Skystar, because, in Firestar's quest, it mentioned that Skyclan ancestors do not walk the same skies as Starclan ones, so the event that transformed the other four leaders did not affect him. Thanks though!**

**Wow: Thankyou! I know, it's hard to type on Ipads!**

**Matt: Thanks!**

**Rainbow- Everlasting Rainbow: Thanks! Thunder/Alex has Blonde hair, but you'll have to wait for their parents! **

**Asha's POV**

Elle was claimed first. No sooner than we had stepped away from the treeline, a flickering green image, dancing in the sunlight, shimmered into life above her head. It resembled a stick, with two shapes coiling around it. Elle seemed unfazed by the image hovering above her, and stood to a halt, arms folded, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is floating above my head?" she stated calmly, shooting a glare at Percy. The dark-haired boy slammed his hand into his forehead, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why do they always get claimed before someone can explain?!" he moaned, before sighing again, and turning back towards Elle, who still had the stick thing floating above her.

"Look, do you know about the Greek gods?" I opened my mouth to say 'no', but, a sudden rush of information flooded through me, Gods and Monsters and immortal beings, all becoming more and more real before my eyes. I looked up hesitantly to see Alex, Grey and Elle wearing expressions of confusion and slight pain, as if they were experiencing a headache. Or a random, unexplained surge of crazy information. _Completely_ the same.

"Y-yes." I stammered, my ears buzzing and my head aching dully. Percy nodded, and gestured to the image, which had still not left its position above Elle's head.

"Well, they're real, and one of them is your parent. Elle has just been claimed by her dad, Hermes." For some reason, I didn't feel very surprised. Probably due to the fact that I couldn't remember anything except what appeared to be the entire history of Greek not-so-mythology, and everything that happened in the previous ten-or-so minutes. Elle seemed to have a wild glint in her eyes after hearing the news of her parentage, and turned to Percy questioningly.

"Does being a child of Hermes make you run fast?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot restlessly. All of a sudden, the short-haired girl had become extremely hyperactive, flexing her fingers, looking in random directions and giving random little hops every few seconds. Percy looked confused.

"I guess so…" he trailed off as Elle gave a shout of:

"That explains a lot! Awesome!" and ran off so fast that I barely saw her move. Dust rose into the air in the place that she had just been standing, and barely a few seconds passed, before Elle skidded to a halt in front of us, and, seeming to not even be out of breath, called out fearfully;

"Stymphallian birds!" Percy looked in shock at the trees as, as if on cue, a scream erupted into the air, and it was cut off by a dreadful squawking noise, grating and unearthly.

"Come on, you four! Time for your first battle!" I looked in shock at Alex, who gave me an 'I don't know what's happening either' look, before setting his gaze firm and turning to follow Percy towards the trees. By the time we got there, the clearing was in chaos.

Campers ran left right and centre, chased by pigeon-like birds with glinting red eyes and ferocious talons. Many were lashing out with knives and swords, and some people stood at the edge of the clearing, wielding bows and knocking targets from the sky, however, as each bird fell, another came to replace it, and the campers were injured, scratched and bleeding.

"Grab a weapon!" called out Percy, nodding towards a rack of dangerous-looking blades, brandishing his own sword, and plunging into the midst of the battle. I scrambled over to the weapons, already being targeted by the birds. I lashed out at them as they came, however they cut into my hands, which were slick with blood by the time I reached the weapons. I grabbed the nearest thing, a long, hooked knife, and plunged into the battle, slashing wildly at any demon pigeons which decided to come too close. I looked to the side to see Alex and Grey fighting back-to-back, each wielding a sword, and Elle was darting around, almost too fast for my eyes to register, a dagger clutched in each hand, lashing out in furious stabbing movements. I let out a scream as talons raked across my cheek, and I swung out furiously with the knife, cutting the bird responsible in two, golden dust falling to the ground.

Looking around for a second time, things had got worse. Fast.

More Stymphallian birds flooded into the battle, screeching furiously, and the campers were becoming weaker, some lay on the ground, unmoving. Blood was already dripping down my cheek and my hands were slick with it on the hilt of the knife. I could see that Alex and Grey had been split apart, and I had lost sight of Elle altogether. Alex suddenly gave a call for help, and I saw him, pressed to the ground, birds tearing at him with their beaks. I began to struggle through the frenzy, talons ripping at my arms, face and back. I didn't need to help him. No sooner than I had moved a few paces, he exploded.

Not literally, I mean, that would just be weird and slightly crazy. Instead, lightning crackled up his limbs, and ripped outwards, striking birds from the sky, an almighty booming sound crashing into my ears. All the other campers whirled round in surprise as their birds gave frightened squawks, apparently disorientated by the noise, and flooded into the air, abandoning the battle. The campers looked in shock toward Alex, who was still crackling lightly under the electricity. Gasps rippled over the clearing as another holographic image flickered above his head.

A lightning bolt.

"Well, Percy. It looks like you've brought us some interesting campers this time." I turned around to see a man standing at the edge of the battlefield. Well. He was _half_ man anyway. The other half: white stallion. No kidding. I recognised Percy's voice from the other side of the clearing. He emerged from the crowd, a cut sliced above his eye, though with no other obvious injuries, supporting a blonde girl, whose leg seemed to be twisted at an odd angle, her fierce grey eyes narrowed in pain.

"All injured campers, report to the infirmary! Percy, bring your new arrivals to the big house." The half-horse-half-man, a Centaur, looked a Percy, who then turned towards the blonde girl, a look that simply said 'I don't want to leave her' in his eyes. The Centaur looked sternly at the boy, and stated;

"Annabeth will be looked after by the Apollo campers. Come on."

"Yes Chiron." There was a hint of reluctance in Percy's voice, however he passed the girl, Annabeth, over to another camper, and made his way over to Chiron. I followed, as did Alex, Elle and Grey. Alex seemed the most confused, and I guess I felt sorry for him. Although I didn't know much at the moment, I could guess that blasting things with lightning was far from normal. The blonde haired boy was staring at his hands, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"So, we have a child of Hermes, and a child of Zeus?" Inquired Chiron, as we walked away from the battlefield. Percy nodded slowly.

"It's definitely been an interesting day." At that statement, Chiron laughed darkly.

"This, Percy is just the beginning."

**A/N: How did I do? Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life is weird

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Max Saturday Burns Toasters: Find out if you are right in this chapter!**

**Graystorm11: Thanks! Find out the parentage in this chapter! Chaos is fun!**

**Grey's POV**

From what I've heard, demigods can get claimed in some pretty strange places. I highly doubt the shower is one of the most common. I know. Weird. I guess it started when Percy had the _complete_ tact to say outright that I smelled like a Minotaur's armpit, and sent me off to get washed. After about a minute of aimless wandering, I managed to find the showers, and turned on the water, the rain-like sound it made as it fell surprisingly soothing.

Things got strange when I ducked my head under the water to get my hair wet.

_Tried_ to get my hair wet. Emphasis on the word 'tried'.

Nothing happened. I drew backwards, surprised, shook my head disbelievingly, and tried again. Same result. I pulled away completely dry. Now, I know, from the experience of being dunked in it only half an hour ago, that water tends to make you wet. This water decided to crumple that rule up, set it on fire with a blowtorch and throw it up to mount Olympus. In other words, I was staying dry.

Looking in frustration at the showerhead, I ducked my hair under again, and growled in frustration as I emerged completely dry. With that, I stuck out a hand, slammed the water off and clambered out of the cubicle, a scowl etched on my face. Then, the hologram decided to make life worse.

A sudden blue light cast over me, and I let out a moan of frustration, glancing up to see a blue, three-pronged stick thingy hovering tantalising over my head. Despite having had a sudden headrush of Greek not-so-mythology information, my brain still couldn't identify the symbol. Great. I can recite every single one of Hercules' quests in chronological order, yet I can't figure out what a floating stick means. Thanks, gods.

Grumbling as I did so, I pulled on my clothes, plain t-shirt, stripy grey jacket, slightly soggy jeans. The hologram thing, still as annoying as ever, followed me, giving me a strange urge to swat it right out of the air and tear it to shreds. I tried, and my hand went straight through it. Sighing bad-temperedly, I stalked from the showers, the three-pronged stick still perusing me. Yes. Alex gets exploding lightning bolts, Elle gets super speed; and I get stuck with a blue stick for a stalker. Just proves how highly the gods probably hold me in their respect. Probably somewhere next to the Cyclopes'.

At that thought, I chuckled to myself, and the stick disappeared. All of a sudden, it hit me. My only sign that I had been claimed had just gone 'poof' into mid-air. I sighed, and went to find Percy. I hoped he could understand 'Grey is extremely confused' language.

"You got claimed? In the _shower!_" Percy snorted loudly, and slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. I looked self-consciously at the ground.

"I don't decide when three-pronged sticks appear out of nowhere and start stalking me…" I grumbled, wrinkling up my nose.

"Well, actually- wait, did you say…" Percy trailed off, and looked upwards, gawking at the space above my head. A blue tint descended on me, and I groaned again.

"Great! Return of the stalker stick!" I threw my head back dramatically, and caught sight of Percy's astonished face. Suppressing a snort, I chuckled;

"You look ridiculous." Percy shook his head and blinked disbelievingly.

"Sorry, it's just, well, you're my brother..?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm what?!"

"My brother." Repeated Percy.

"Half-brother, anyway. Grey, you're a child of Poseidon." Shock exploded through me. A million thoughts crashed through my brain, yet the only, _completely_ intellectual thing I could say was:

"He's the water guy, right?" Percy did the hand-into-forehead-hitting thing again, and I stared at him, bemused.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The other child of Poseidon looked at me, his look simply saying: are you serious? I nodded, and he groaned.

"Grey, it's called being _normal_." I shot him a glare, and he smiled mischievously.

"You have a lot to learn, young padawan." I tilted my head, confused, and Percy sighed despairingly, seriously over-dramatic.

"You really have a _lot_ to learn."

**Asha's POV**

"…Grey, son of Poseidon, and Asha, unclaimed!" Chiron finished telling the crowd our names, and I looked downwards, picking half-heartedly at my food.

"What's up, Asha?" asked Elle, peering at me suspiciously, mousey hair falling in her eyes.

"You're being boring." I snorted at that statement.

"That's just because you can't sit still for more than a minute." Elle rolled her eyes, and poked me in the arm with the end of her fork.

"Seriously, though. What's the matter?" Her brown eyes were concerned, so I sighed, gave in, and whispered quietly;

"Well… all of you have been claimed, and I haven't been yet. I'm just wondering whether my parent doesn't like me or something…" I trailed off as Elle drove her elbow sharply into my ribs.

"OW!" I exclaimed angrily, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Geez, Elle! What was that for?!" The daughter of Hermes looked down on me sternly. I suddenly noticed the fact that she was at least a few inches taller than me.

"I _never_ want to hear you criticizing yourself again, got it Asha?" she scolded, arms folded, expression stony. I gave chuckle and elbowed her back.

"Gods, Elle! You sound like a _parent_!" Elle also laughed, but then, her face fell, and she glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh great. Here comes the wannabe Barbie club." She rolled her eyes as a group of girls, headed by a tall girl with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes sauntered up behind us. The girl had a smirk on her face, and she glared at me.

"Go away, Drew." Warned Elle threateningly, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. The Dark-haired girl laughed, and glanced over at her followers.

"Oh, Hun, we only came to welcome the newcomer!" her voice was sickly sweet, like over-sugared honey, and it managed to make me furious within seconds.

"Honestly," Drew sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what the world of fashion has come to nowadays. We have odd-socks over here, and little Miss Goth here!" I looked down. It wasn't my fault that I had appeared wearing all black. Drew, seemingly unsatisfied, continued speaking.

"And your _hair!_ Honestly, Hun, I thought odd-socks' hair was bad, but you look like you just got a haircut from a fury!" I clenched my fists angrily, feeling my nails dig into the skin.

"Well, at least my hair doesn't represent the state of my mind, unlike some people I can name, who seem to be all hairspray and no brains!" The sharp retort escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and Drew narrowed her eyes at me as her group of followers started laughing quietly. The girl, who I had guessed was a daughter of Aphrodite, Folded her arms, a sly smirk creeping onto her face.

"Well, you know, I think I have a theory why you haven't been claimed yet." I narrowed my eyes furiously, and Elle tried to stop me, but I shrugged her hand from my arm and stood up, marching over to Drew dangerously.

"Oh really? And what is that then?" Me and Drew's face-off seemed to have attracted a lot of attention, and most of the dining pavilion looked on in interest, whispering quietly amongst themselves. Drew, wearing a triumphant grin, looked around to check that people were watching, and spoke.

"I bet that it's because they are _ashamed_ of you. Ashamed of having such a failure as a daughter. Ashamed that they would have to put up with you forever if they claimed you. Ashamed, because you can't. do. Anything." I could feel the charmspeak dripping from Drew's words, but I didn't even attempt to fight it. She had just voiced my fears and doubts, and it made me furious. Clenching my fists so tightly that they had turned a shade of white, I let out a furious scream.

"NEVER!" I yelled, slamming my foot into the ground. Or what was the ground. As soon as my foot made contact, a huge crack, splintering through the ground, ripped open, racing towards Drew. She let out a squeal, and leapt backwards, looking at me with fear in her eyes. I staggered backwards, shock coursing through my veins, panic making the world turn hazy. Shocked whispers passed amongst the campers, before everything was silent, silent except for the sound of the earth, heaving itself back together, healing the void in its crust, leaving a faint, grey scar. I suddenly felt shadows consume me, and I knew that I was being claimed, though I didn't even bother to look up. I already knew what would await me. The silence was frightening, deafening, and I looked around, willing someone to speak. Then, a voice shattered the silence, and all the heads in the pavilion snapped round to look at the speaker, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, sitting on a table by himself.

"So," He said, staring directly at me.

"It looks like I have a sister."

**A/N: So now we know all the parentage!**

**Alex: Zeus**

**Elle: Hermes**

**Grey: Poseidon**

**Asha: Hades**

**Now, I would like to pair these characters up with some of the original book characters, so now we know their parentage, I would really appreciate suggestions of who I should pair them up with! The only condition is that I'm not breaking up Percabeth (PercyXAnnabeth), Frazel (FrankXHazel) and Jasper (JasonXPiper)! Any other pairings: feel free to split them up, pretend they never happened, mangle them, trash them, and do whatever you want to them! Also, please no pairing up people from the same cabin! It would just be plain weird! Anyway, send in those suggestions! **

**Storm! **


	4. Chapter 4: Gods, that smells Bad!

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks! I do need conflict... good idea...**

**Graystorm11: Oh well...**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: Thanks! I know... it would be suupppeerr weird!**

**Elle's POV**

To put it simply, the rest of the night was weird. First, my best friend turned into death-girl and blew up the ground, then creepy guy in the corner _literally_ dematerialized into thin air, Grey got freaked out and everyone's water goblets started shaking, Alex was probably pretty stressed about it all and accidentally zapped this girl from the Hephaestus cabin, A boy, also from Hephaestus, burst into flames and almost set fire to the table, then Chiron yelled at everyone, Asha ran off to who-knows where, and I stood in the middle of it all, thinking: _What the freaking Hades is going on?_

Probably to break up the chaos, one of the Apollo campers stood on the table and announced an early campfire. The two boys, the Stoll brothers, I think, sitting next to me grinned, and elbowed me.

"What?" I snapped, though their grins were infectious, and I couldn't help but let my confused/angry act slip.

"Campfire, means people, people means pranks, pranks mean fun for us!" Explained one of the boys, I wasn't sure who, explained, and I grinned.

"Is that another child of Hermes perk?" I asked, and the twins nodded in synchrony.

"C'mon. I say we go with the stink-bombs." I was confused by that. Memory wipes are NOT helpful in that aspect.

"Stink-bombs?" I questioned, tilting my head curiously. One of the twins, Travis I think, rolled his eyes.

"Think of the worst smell you can imagine, times it by ten, and stick it in a ready-to-throw capsule, and, voila, stink-bomb!" I laughed.

"Sounds fun!" With that, Connor and Travis stood up, and began to walk to the cabin. Impatient, I let the world slow down around me. People moved in slow-motion, hovering in mid-air as they ran, and I let out a whoop, knowing nobody would hear, and began a slow jog to the cabin, knowing that, to the 'outside' world, I would be streaking past in a blur of colour. One word. Awesome. I arrived at the Hermes cabin, and climbed into my bunk, sitting with a smirk on my face, waiting for my half-brothers. They burst through the door, and stared at me, confused.

"What the Hades?!" they asked in unison, and I grinned.

"Child of Hermes perk?!" I suggested jokingly, and Connor-I-think shook his head disbelievingly.

"More like freaking awesome!" He laughed, before heaving open a draw and rummaging around inside it. He drew upwards, a clutch of small capsules clasped in one hand. He passed them to me, warning me to be gentle, then delved back into the draw, before letting out an annoyed exclamation.

"Travis! Why are my trainers in your draw?" Travis tried to look innocent, exaggerating it so much that I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as my half-brother looked up to the ceiling and whistled loudly. Connor, chuckling threw the trainers at him and found his final handful of stink-bombs.

"Come on. The campfire should be assembled by now, and I have a plan." Connor spoke, and Travis leant over to me.

"Well, there's a change. Connor actually came up with a plan…" Laughing, I shoved his arm and looked back over to Connor, who seemed irritated.

"Since you can do that weird Hyper-speed thing, Elle, you can run around, putting these under people's feet, then, we run before they can stand on them." I nodded, practically exploding with excitement.

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed, hyperactivity getting the better of me, I jumped up and fist-pumped the air, hair whipping around my face, shoe flying off. Ducking my head, slightly embarrassed, I went to collect it, then felt my face light up as I spotted someone's sandals lying on the floor under their bunk. Reaching out swiftly, I snatched them up, then pulled them onto my feet, grinning as I stood back up. Connor and Travis laughed as I did so.

"Sandals _and_ socks?" they asked, and I pouted jokingly.

"Got a problem?" The two twins held their hands up in surrender as I brandished the stink-bombs, and, smirking, I flounced past them, skipping out of the door, breathing in the fresh air. As we got closer, I could hear the laughing and singing over the gentle crackling of the campfire, and grinned to myself. At my half-brother's signal, I let the world slow down, the noises becoming a long, slow, slurring blur. Darting amongst the campers, I scanned my targets, placing a capsule under anyone's foot who was raised, then, once I had selected my last 'victim', I ran back, beckoned furiously to Connor and Travis, who began to follow me in slow motion. Giggling at how ridiculous they looked for a second, I switched out of my hyper-speed, Then flopped onto the ground far enough away from the campfire, spots dancing in front of my eyes in exhaustion for a second, but smiling all the same as screams splintered from the campfire. Recovering enough to sit up, I began to laugh hysterically as someone from the campfire yelled out:

"STOLLS!" Me, Travis and Connor were practically lying on the ground laughing at the sight of people running from the campfire clearing with their hands flung over their noses. I caught a slight smell of the stink-bomb, and gagged.

"Gods, that's awful!" I choked, then fell back into laughter as Alex ran from the clearing, and glared at me.

"You..." He trailed away, hissing something rude behind gritted teeth, and I gave him a wide toothy grin.

"That's me!" I joked, smirking as he lunged towards me. Flickering quickly in and out of hyper-speed, I moved to the side of him, stuck my foot out then snorted as he tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

"What was that, oh mighty son of Zeus?" I teased, hands on hips, stooped over him. He also snorted, and staggered to his feet.

"I hate you." He pouted, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, you love me really, though, don't ya?" Alex shoved me, then rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Help me find Grey?" I glanced back at the Stoll brothers, and they nodded in agreement. Flashing Alex a quick grin, I switched into hyper-speed, and ran ahead of him, every so often snapping out of it to smirk teasingly at him.

We found Grey being weird, as usual. He was sitting in the middle of the creek, cross-legged on a spout of water that he appeared to be controlling with his hands. At the sight of us, he dropped the water lower, then let it stand him up on the bank.

"That was absolutely _hilarious _Elle." He stated sarcastically, blue eyes unamused. I giggled guiltily.

"Well… technically it _was_…" I caught sight of the water in the creek beginning to swirl agitatedly behind Grey, and quickly shut up.

"Have you seen Asha?" I asked the rest of the group, and they shook their heads.

"Not since she did her ground explosion thing and ran off." Alex commented, and Grey shook his head.

"I never would have expected her to be a child of Hades, I mean, Asha? Death spawn?" I nodded sadly and glanced off into the forest. Narrowing my eyes, I let out a gasp.

"I can hear her!" I exclaimed, turning my head in the direction of the noise. Brushing my hair from my ears, I tried to hone in on the voices, and felt my eyes widen as another voice joined in.

"What is it, Elle?" Questioned Grey, and I hissed a quick reply.

"She's talking to someone… and I-I don't think they're human…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, and I still need pairings for Asha and Elle! I have Alex and Grey sorted, but no ideas for the girls! Also, just a warning, I'm altering the storylines a bit for this story. It takes place round about the Son of Neptune, but there is no roman camp, so Jason, Frank and Hazel go to camp Half-blood, and Percy and Jason were never swapped, and the war with Gaea and the giants never happened, nor did the events in any of the HoO books, However, a new enemy will be discovered later on… I hope that this clarified things! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: We get possessed

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Graystorm11: Thanks! Try not to whack your head too hard!**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks!**

**Brightcloud015: Oh well... weird is good, right? Thanks for the pairings!**

**8Hollysplash8: Thankyou! thanks for the pairings as well!**

* * *

**Elle's POV**

Creeping forwards softly, I swept the leaves aside, and gasped. Asha was standing face to face with creepy guy from the dining pavilion, listening intently to whatever he was saying.

"I thought you said he wasn't human?" Hissed Alex through gritted teeth, pushing in beside me. I lowered my head, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I could have sworn…" I trailed away in shock as a voice drifted through the leaves.

"I know you're in there. Come and join us." Before I could protest, I found my limbs jumping to obey the voice, marching me out into the clearing no matter how hard my brain was screaming about the dangers. Creepy guy was facing his back to me, Alex and Grey, but then he turned around, and I froze. I had seen his eyes at the pavilion, and they were dark, almost unnaturally so, but now they were different. A bright, vivid gold, they almost cast a faint glow, dazzling yet disturbing. I wasn't sure if I preferred the darkness of his eyes before or their new, lurid shade. Creepy guy flashed me and my companions a wide, vicious smile, then turned back to Asha, as solutions raced through my head. One stuck.

Eilodons.

"Hello, friends." I looked back up sharply at the sound of Asha's voice. The tone seemed blank and forced, a robotic, controlled sound, and her deep green eyes were glazed and monotone, the pupils rolled upwards, dull and lifeless. She spoke again, and I shuddered at the sound.

"My brother Nico was just telling me about his plans." She pronounced each word and syllable slowly and precisely, as if she was just learning to speak, and the word 'plans' hung ominously in the night air. Shooting a murderous glance at Eilodon Nico, I took a comforting step towards Asha and spoke in as gentle of a voice as I could.

"Asha, that isn't Nico." The possessed son of Hades stepped forwards, the annoyance in his gaze causing his eyes to gleam intense gold.

"Yes I am. Tell them, sister." I could feel the controlling tone to his voice, alike to the sound of charmspeak, but altogether more deadly. I could feel my body trying to nod in agreement, but I screamed at it internally, forcing the urge back down.

"He is my brother." The monotonous voice of Asha replied, and I took another step forwards, determination set on my face.

"Asha, he is possessed by an Eilodon. He isn't your brother." I thought I saw recognition flicker in the daughter of Hades' gaze, however it was suppressed quickly, and Eilodon Nico stepped forwards, voice dripping with a hypnotising tone.

"Tell her the plans, sister." He urged forcefully, and Asha nodded stiffly.

"We are going to destroy the boundaries. It will be fun." Shock exploded inside of me, and I shouted out, cries of outrage also coming from Alex and Grey.

"No! Asha, you'll kill us all!" Eilodon Nico gave a harsh, cold laugh, and him and Asha spoke in unison, voices blending into one rough, stony tone.

"Try and stop us." The two half-siblings reached around, and drew their weapons, Asha wielding her hooked knife and Eilodon Nico displaying a dark, glinting black sword. I'd like to say that I handled the situation calmly, but if I did, I'd be a terrible liar.

I ran forwards, dodged Asha's blade and slapped Nico in the face. I know. Very strategic. The son of Hades crumpled to the ground, and a thin, barely visible mist trailed from him. I reached out to slash through it with my daggers, but it was too late. I felt a hand grip my arm, and I looked up to see Asha, a manic grin plastered on her face, eyes tinged lurid gold.

"It was never going to be _that_ easy!" she chuckled in a smooth, honey-like tone that was nothing like her real voice.

"We're going to destroy the boundaries. It will be fun." Shivers ran down my spine, and, despite screaming and yelling inside my mind, my body disobeyed my commands, straightened up, and grinned.

"It will be fun." I sobbed inwardly to hear my voice taking on the same robotic tone as Asha's had taken not long before, and tried to snap out of it, but my body had lost connection to my mind, and was under the power of Eilodon Asha. Her next command sent me into imaginary hysterics, but my limbs refused to show it.

"Kill the male demigods." Picking up my two daggers, I began to unwillingly advance on my two friends. I fought desperately against the words, but to no avail. Alex and Grey looked desperately at one another as I studied them with lifeless eyes. Lightning began to crackle at Alex's hands, and Grey looked at it, the signs of a plan hatching in his gaze.

"Do it." He whispered softly. Alex looked startled, and the lightning spluttered out.

"B-but I could kill you!" Grey looked at the ground and muttered something.

"Better than being murdered…" Alex shuddered, visibly afraid, but let electricity crackle to life, leaping between his fingers. He let out a shuddering breath, then forced his hands outwards. Lightning surged through the clearing, and I let out a shocked gasp as pain crackled over me, Asha's hypnotism wearing away just in time to throw my hands out to stop me as the searing pain of the lightning forced my consciousness into submission, and the world faded into darkness…

* * *

_Ow. _That was the first thing I thought as I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows of a large, airy room.

_Where am I? _That was my second thought, and, upon that, I tried to drag myself into a sitting position, swiping my hair away from my eyes and tucking the loose strands behind my ears. Looking around curiously, I saw Grey lying peacefully in the bed opposite me, and Asha lying in the one next to me. They were both either unconscious or sleeping. Glancing to the other side of me, I saw the bed at the other end of the room unmade, indicating that it was freshly vacated.

"Decided to wake up, finally?" I whipped my head around, hissing lightly to myself as pain stabbed down my neck from the sudden movement. Nico was standing at the foot of the bed I was in, eyes back to unnerving black, a slightly annoyed look on his face. I snorted bad-temperedly, and rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to say thankyou?" I questioned, and it was Nico's turn to snort.

"Thank you for what?" I sighed in exasperation.

"De-possessing you?" The dark haired boy folded his arms.

"You slapped me in the face." He stated, giving me a scorning glare.

"So?" I shrugged. "I de-possessed you, didn't I?" Nico made an irritated sound.

"I'm not thanking you for slapping me in the face." He refused stubbornly, and I scowled.

"Fine. You can de-possess yourself next time." Rolling his eyes, the son of Hades stalked away, and I turned back to Asha, smiling as I saw her staring in confusion at the ceiling."

"You okay?" I asked in concern, and she smiled weakly.

"Just a bit sore. Alex zapped us, didn't he?" I nodded, and the black-haired girl rolled her deep green eyes.

"Remind me never to annoy him." I gave a small chuckle of laughter, then shot an irritated glare at the door where Nico had walked out.

"Your brother is seriously annoying." Asha laughed also, and struggled to sit up, propping herself up awkwardly against the pillows.

"Anything is better than him being possessed." I was about to reply, when a loud shout came from one side of the room, and me and Asha looked up in surprise to see Alex running towards us.

"Thank the Gods you're okay!"

**A/N: That was kind of an awful chapter… but never mind! I have Elle's pairing sorted now, but I'm still open to suggestions for Asha! Review, and enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6: I believe I can fly-Literally

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**8Hollysplash8: Thankyou! De-possessing was fun to write! Look to the end of this chapter for an update on Asha's pairing!**

**Graystorm11: Thankyou! Look to the bottom of the chapter for an update on Asha's pairing!**

**Brightcloud0915: I'm afraid I can't tell you ****L… See the bottom of the chapter for info on OC's!**

**Alex's POV**

Charging across the infirmary, I ran up to Elle and bundled her into a crushing hug, before moving onto Asha, then sprung backwards, a grin plastered on my face. The two girls in front of me took a single look at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Was there any reason for you to attempt to strangle us?" Snorted Elle between laughs, clutching her ribs as if it was painful. At that statement, Asha, who had just managed to calm herself down, started giggling again.

"Do I not get a hug?" I spun around to see Grey, sitting up awkwardly, a teasing smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes, I walked over, then, grinning, zapped him lightly on the arm. The son of Poseidon's hand flew to his arm, and he glared at me good-humouredly, then, in vengeance, levitated the contents of the glass by his bed above me, and dropped the water over me. Lightning crackling between my fingers, I prepared to send another spark of electricity towards Grey, but I was interrupted by my name being called from the other side of the infirmary. Turning around, I saw the form of Chiron trotting in through the entrance, the bow slung over his shoulder indicating that he had just been running an archery class. Beside him walked a boy with blonde hair, who I recognised as Jason, remembering talking to him the night before at dinner: he was also a son of Zeus. Smiling warmly at me, Chiron made the purpose of is visit clear.

"Alex, Jason here is going to teach you some skills to help you get control of your powers." Nodding towards Jason, the Centaur smiled again, and turned around, flicking his tail as he walked. A nervous look on my face, I walked over to the other child of Zeus, hands folded nervously behind my back. We walked out of the infirmary, and he seemed to notice my hesitant posture, and chuckled lightly.

"I don't bite you know." He reassured, and I relaxed slightly, letting my hands hand freely by my side. Trees loomed before us as we travelled through the woods, pushing through the trees, until we reached a clearing that I instantly recognised from the girl-shaped marks in the leaf litter and mud as the clearing where Asha, Shadow then, had crash-landed in the tree and tried to deafen us all.

"Right," Jason gazed around the clearing, taking in the height of the branches, and the size of it. "This will do." With that, he gestured to the tree before me.

"Climb to the top." Confused at the other boy's command, I gave him an odd look.

"Why?" Jason rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Just do it." Shrugging, the request still plaguing my mind with confusion, I walked over to the tree and grasped the lowest branch, shimmying up the trunk, holding the branches tightly; I clambered to the top, staring down at the other child of Zeus, trying to swipe leaves from my eyes.

"What now?" I called down, then froze as Jason shouted up his next command.

"Jump!" My eyes widened, and I clutched the tree trunk tighter, slightly fearful.

"What?! No! I don't want to!" By now, I was beginning to wonder whether Jason was possessed by Eilodon's too, and peered downwards closely at his eyes, but they remained an icy shade of sky-blue as he spoke to me again.

"Trust me! I'll have to push you if you don't jump!" Shrinking away, I pondered the options through in my head. Eventually, I reached the conclusion that, either way, I would end up falling, so, reluctantly, I squeezed my eyes shut, sent a silent plea to whichever god was responsible for not falling to your death, and released my grip on the tree, preparing for a painful impact.

It never came.

Opening one eye hesitantly, I found myself, hanging in the air about a meter from the ground. Straightening up, I blinked disbelievingly as I stayed suspended. Jason stood next to me, a slightly smug look on his face.

"Told you so." He stated, before reaching out and tilting me slightly so I faced upwards at a slight angle.

"Think about carrying yourself upwards." He advised, and, following the instructions, I let out a joyful whoop as I rose upwards, slightly shakily.

"I-I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" I called down, eyes shimmering joyfully; spreading out my arms so my fingers swept the leaves. Willing myself to swoop downwards, I felt the air rush past me, wonderfully refreshing, as I flew down in a smooth arch, curving upwards at the last minute, laughing as my hair ruffled in the breeze, the feeling of spiralling through the air sending my spirits soaring.

"Alex, look out!" I heard Jason's warning too late. There was a crunch as I smashed into the weave of branches sheltering the clearing, plummeting downwards, trying to fly desperately, concentration shattered, only managing short bursts of time airborne, letting out a grunt as I clattered to the ground. There was a smashing sound by my ear, and I only just managed to roll out of the way as my sword speared into the ground next to my ear, dragged loose from its position by my side. There was the sound of splintering metal as the tip shattered, leaving half a sword embedded in the ground, half lying in the dirt beside me. Scrambling to my feet, I rubbed the back of my neck, brushing the leaves from my jeans and arms. Jason smiled.

"Nice crash." He joked, and I gave him a light push, before bending down to scoop up the smashed remains of my sword.

"I'd get it fixed up at the forges." Gesturing to the sword, Jason motioned for me to follow him out of the clearing, reaching in his pocket and tossing me a small cube of food as he saw me limping slightly. Putting it into my mouth, my eyes widened as I tasted it, the mouth-watering meaty taste over too soon in my opinion, but as I swallowed, a warm feeling rippled over my whole body, and the pain in my limbs vanished, flooding into the ground. Seeing my amazed expression, Jason laughed.

"I felt the same way when I first tasted Ambrosia." Trying to savour the last of the taste, I walked in silence beside Jason until we reached the forges, a large building with a chimney pumping smoke into the air, heat radiating from it. The other son of Zeus pointed towards the entrance.

"Just go in and ask for Leo. He'll be glad to fix your sword up if you tell him I sent you." Nodding gratefully, I walked up the steps, flinching away from the warmth of the building, but pushing onwards nether the less. When I emerged into the actual room, the first thing I noticed was fire.

Fire everywhere.

Roaring and jumping and flickering, it raged on all around, hissing and spitting menacingly. Eyes widening, I staggered backwards, darkness creeping into the edge of the vision as memories flooded in, fires raging through a forest, bounding forwards, dodging flaming branches, other people following me, eyes streaming from the smoke, the cry of agony as fire struck one of them, the reek of singed flesh, the sobs of pain, the final, death-defying, heart-stopping plunge through a wall of flame, collapsing in the river, coughing and spluttering, burns crisscrossing my whole body… I let out a shuddering gasp as the scent of smoke flooded me again, along with a splitting pain in the back of my head.

_I'm burning!_ I shrieked to myself, panic sending my hear fluttering wildly. _I'm burning! _Suddenly, a voice shattered through the senseless fear.

"You're not burning! Wake up!" The voice sending some message of sense to the tangled mess of thoughts in my brain, my eyes snapped open to find myself lying sprawled out on the floor of the forges, a crowd of people circling me warily. Only one seemed to have thought of moving closer. A girl with dark brown hair, and eyes of a similar colour. Upon seeing my eyes open, she held out her hand, offering to help me up, speaking as she did so.

"By any chance is collapsing in front of people your typical greeting?"

**A/N: Blegh… That was well and truly awful… Thanks if you are reading this, because it means you managed to stick through my boring filler chapter! Free virtual (friendly) Hellhound puppies for anyone who reviews! ** **Also, I've decided to use an OC to pair Asha up with! If you _PM_ me with your OC, I'll wait to see if anyone else submits theirs, then decide which I find will make the best pairing! Only send OC's by PM, or I won't consider them! **


	7. Chapter 7: Sarcasm and bad shots

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**8Hollysplash8: Thanks! If you check this chapter, you may find a character that seems familiar! ;)**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks! Sorry about not updating often! If you've read 'Thunder rising' the vision might make a bit more sense!**

**Graystorm11: Sorry! I'm normally critical of most things I do. I also say things, then after I've said them I think 'What the Hades did I just say!'! I hope Coal the Hellhound behaves!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks! I'm not good at long chapters!**

**Willowsong35: Thanks!**

* * *

**Asha's POV**

I let out a frustrated sound as yet another of my arrows spun past the target and struck the tree behind it, clattering to the ground, a fissure fractured along the length of it. Swiping my hair away from my eyes, I glared accusingly at my bow.

"Your fault." I growled at the inanimate piece of wood, before pulling another arrow into place, drawing the string backwards, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You're doing it wrong." I jumped, startled, and let go of the bowstring, the arrow flying wonkily and swerving upwards in a narrow arch before nose-diving into the ground. Anger bubbling up inside of me, I whirled around to face a boy with caramel coloured hair, who was holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, a lopsided smile upon his face.

"I'd rather you didn't shoot me." He laughed, gesturing towards the bow in my hands. I shot him a signature death-glare and turned away, ignoring him and knocking another arrow into place, determined to hit the target at least once.

"You're doing it wrong." The boy's voice came again, and I looked over my shoulder, eyebrows raised disdainfully at him.

"Oh no, I'm actually _trying_ to hit the tree." I spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. The boy rolled his eyes and stepped towards me, waiting for me to raise my bow again. The moment I did so, he nudged my feet into a different position, forcing me to turn sideways.

"Try now." He prompted, and I made an irritated sigh in the back of my throat, but obliged, twisting awkwardly and letting the arrow fly. Much to my surprise, it sailed into the target, striking the outer rim. The urge to whoop in triumph almost overcame me, but I attempted to remain controlled, turning around again to see caramel-hair boy, one eyebrow raised in an expression that simply read: '_Told you so.'_. Snorting, I reached out and gave his shoulder a firm shove, laughing as he staggered to the side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, regaining his balance, and pretending to look stern.

"I'll shoot you, I swear." I laughed.

"What makes you think you'll be able to hit me?" I taunted, folding my arms and rocking back on my heels. Smirking, caramel-hair boy ran his fingers over the bows in the stand, grasped one of them, knocking an arrow into place and shooting in a single fluid motion, the weapon piercing the middle of the target.

"Impressive." I admitted, instantly feeling ashamed of my own awful archery skills.

"Don't get too jealous!" Caramel-hair boy warned jokingly, and I laughed, admittedly having fun.

"I'm Samuel." He greeted, and I snorted.

"_Samuel!?"_ I laughed, and the boy feigned annoyance, a false look of hurt in his eyes.

"You got a problem with my name?" he asked, folding his arms and turning his nose into the air in an exaggerated way.

"Yes," I stated plainly. "I'm going to call you Sam." Samuel snorted.

"Okay, you just succeed in making me sound like some lost puppy you found." Smiling, I rolled my eyes, and pretended to pat his head as if he was a dog. Ducking out of the way, he smirked and jumped to the side.

"Anyway, you're Asha, right?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling slightly insecure at the fact that he knew my name.

"I saw you blow up the ground a few nights ago." I folded my hands behind my back, staring at the ground.

"Oh. That. Sorry." Letting my hair hang over my face, I tried to disguise myself, knotting my fingers together tightly behind my back.

"No, don't be sorry!" Samuel recovered quickly. "It was awesome! You almost dropped Drew into Tartarus! That deserves some credit!" I laughed nervously and tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear to clear it from my face.

"Thanks," I began, looking to the side. "I thought it was a bit… weird." Samuel chuckled.

"Anything that poses a chance to get rid of Drew is awesome." I also laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, who's your parent?" Samuel instantly looked uncertain, and glanced away, pale blue eyes flickering nervously.

"I-it doesn't matter…" he trailed away, biting his lip, fingers drumming with restless energy against his leg. I shifted my position to look him in the eyes.

"I'm a child of Hades, I'm not one to judge." Samuel sighed.

"Aphrodite." He murmured, in a quiet voice, and a pang of unease instantly sprung to my chest, the memories of Drew's taunting still too fresh.

"See, I told you-" The boy began, but I cut him off, directing my gaze back to meet his.

"As I said, I'm not one to judge." Smiling, Samuel made an amused sound in the back of his throat, and grinned.

"Neither am I, death-breath, neither am I."

* * *

"Your helmet is on crooked." I whirled around to see Samuel, a red-plumed hat tucked under his arm, bow slung over his back, lop-sided smile still upon his face.

"Is this how we're going to meet every time," I questioned "with you pointing out something I'm doing wrong?" Samuel laughed and came up closer to me, straightening my helmet. His hand brushed against my face, and I sprung away to see him, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Gods, I'm so sorry!" he laughed, face practically scarlet. I also let out a nervous chuckle, and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Umm… see you in the game…" Walking swiftly away, Samuel stood beside a group of other campers, hands folded nervously behind his back. I spun on my heel to walk away, and let out a squeak as I almost collided with Nico, who was standing only centimetres from my back.

"Gods, Nico! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, scrambling backwards. The boy seemed angry about something, and I followed his line of sight to see him glaring at Samuel's back. If looks could kill, the son of Aphrodite would be on his way to Hades this second.

"If he makes one move-" I cut Nico off, embarrassed.

"Nico! We're just _friends!_" My half-brother snorted and turned away, arms folded.

"You say that now, but-" I interrupted him again and narrowed my eyes.

"_Friends_ Nico! I only met him today!" The other child of Hades seemed about to reply with a sharp retort, but I was save by Chiron, trotting up to the front of the crowd.

"Welcome, campers, to the weekly game of capture the flag!" Cheers rose up into the night air, and I waved my knife into the air joyfully, contributing to the noise.

"On the blue team, we have Poseidon, Athena, Hermes , Zeus and any other campers who wish to join! On the red team, we have Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades and, also, any other campers who wish to join!" More cheers splintered the silence as cabin's corresponding teams were called out, rousing battle cries, especially loud from the Ares campers. Raising a horn to his lips, Chiron blew a long, crooning sound into the forest, and I was swept up as we charged into the forest, the thrill of running and the familiar contracting and releasing of my muscles. Suddenly, bright light flashed before my vision, and I was no longer running through the forest, but down a mountainside, the wind swirling around me, other people running by my side. The light cleared, and I was back in the forest, stooped over, halted in the middle of the trees, Samuel standing over me, concern shining in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, and I nodded, straightening up and tightening my grip on my knife.

"I'm okay."

_But am I?_

**A/N: Ugh… I'm sorry if I annoy you by constantly saying this, but this chapter is awful! Also, no more OC's! I decided to use 8Hollysplash8's character, Samuel, as he seemed like an awesome character, and seemed to go nicely with Asha! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Storm**


End file.
